darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:P3jedi
Beginning the Journey Hello, fellow Dark Shadows fans! Chad Moore here, aka user p3jedi. Having added to the episode guides (after learning the how-to's of Wiki) I'm finally approaching Barnabas' arrival. Nothing too major to add other than expanding the synopses and adding screen captures as I view the DVDs. P3jedi 03:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the pat on the back :) You have been a busy person yourself filling out the short episode summaries with longer ones, fixing typos and putting in those great screenshots! I'm getting ready to start watching 1-209 and its such a relief to know I can do that without having to write down plots while I watch! I can just enjoy the show now. See ya after Sunset! NightBear 07:02, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Resurrection of Barnabas Collins I've reached the point where I'm going to start filling in some of the blank pages of the episode guide. Last night I completed 233 (need to add some quotes and stuff when I get the chance) and I'll be forging ahead from there. --P3jedi 20:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Vicki/Vicky Winters Hey there. I reversed some edits on a page I created where I use "Vicky" rather than "Vicki". You can read my explanation on the Victoria Winters discussion page, but basically, the spelling "Vicki" was almost unknown in the USA during the era the show was filmed. It was not until the late 1970s that "Vicki" started appearing, bringing with it a flood of Brandi's and such. So, when I edit a page where people have used Vicki, I leave it alone, but when I create a new page with her, I use the more correct spelling for the era. I'm getting ready to restart the show from episode #1 (before I started, but did not have the complete set, so I skipped from 35 to 210), but your episode summaries are looking really great! NightBear 06:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment and for the heads up concerning the spelling of her name! I've seen it as Vicki, Vicky, and Vickie over the years and I assumed Vicki was correct as it is used in Dark Shadows literature such as the''25th Anniversary Companion''. Honestly, I'd rather refer to her as Victoria to avoid any confusion! P3jedi 07:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I agree, I would prefer to use Victoria, but, as with "Liz", that is what she is usually called during the episodes (except for the "My name is Victoria Winters ..." narrations). I know Vicki is what Proudhug (I believe he started the Wiki and is the principal administrator) uses, but so far he has not responded to my note on her. I haven't read any of the literature - if they were written significantly later (even 10 years would make a huge difference) then that would explain why that unusual form of name has been adapted. I wonder what the scripts said ... NightBear 13:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Episode 268 or 269 I just love the pictures you are posting, but I have a special request. When you get to episode 268 or 269, please get a picture of Elizabeth standing on the edge of Widows' Hill in that wonderful gown! Joan Bennett truly looks regal. It is the best dress in the entire 1966-1970 sequence! And maybe, just maybe, a picture of Elizabeth's disastrous wedding dress in 270 - I am not sure if I am glad they had not gone to color yet or not, seeing it in color could only add to the horror! See ya after Sunset! NightBear 13:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, buddy! I'll be sure to take those screen captures for you. I'm really enjoying watching these episodes again. Jason McGuire is such a slimy snake! You've been doing an outstanding job on the 1995 storyline synopses! I finally bought the 1991 revival series, and I'm hoping to spiff up those pages soon. P3jedi 20:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) YAY!! Real pages!! Howdy! I was noticing for a while that you have been putting content where we just had blank pages ... I am so glad because I felt like it was false advertising to have a page look like it existed, only to see noting but a partially done episode box. I am starting over at episode 1 and trying to fill in all the broken links as I do ... and doing some maintenance along the way. Keep up the great work!! See ya after Sunset NightBear 22:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'm slowly but surely trying to fill in all the blank episode pages. I can usually tackle 2-3 episodes per night. To be honest, I get a little frustrated with myself when typos slip by me after I've written a synopsis. That's why you'll see I've made umpteen changes to one particular page! You're doing an awesome job yourself, buddy. P3jedi 03:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Julia Hey there. You may notice I made some edits on Dr. Julia Hoffman in the cast section. When I first started editing here I also set Dr. inside the alt text, and after pointing out that she is nearly always credited as Dr. Julia Hoffman, was told it was ok to put the Dr. outside of the active link. ;-) but that the administrators really do not like titles used inside the link (although a very notable exception is made for Count Andreas Petofi, but not for Countess Natalie DuPres). Eventually I got used to it, and it is a bit less typing to leave the Dr. outside the link than to type in the alt text. See ya after Sunset! NightBear 20:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! --P3jedi 04:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Burke Not so much a comment on editing the DS Wiki, but more of an observation on a character. Rewatching the episodes has I compose the synopses, I can't help noticing the shift in Burke's characterization when Anthony George took over the role. He comes across as more harsh, chauvinistic and downright rude to nearly everyone at times. It makes me wonder if this might have been a deliberate attempt on the writers' part to make Barnabas seem more appealing? --P3jedi 04:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Episode 335 I just saw 335 last night again and was going to make a page for it, but it looks like you have already started (last night you weren't this far yet!). I created a page for Dr. Fisher and the actors who play him and the new Dr. Woodard. I didn't see or hear a first name given to Fisher, so it looks like we'll have to use that since they don't like using titles. Keep up the fantastic work! Your pages look so good! NightBear 19:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I've been very ill and I haven't been able to devote as much time as I'd like to working on the episode summaries. Finally getting back into the swing of things! Lack of Admins It seems the admins have abandoned this wiki, have you or MissLizaMay considered adopting it?--Phantom Stranger 00:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC)